beingericafandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Erica
Full Plot The ceiling falls through in Erica's apartment. Adam says: This is a hint that it's time for us to move, and Erica catches the "us". At 50/50, Erica is speaking with a novelist when she starts to see visions. She tries to leave and ends up in Dr. Tom's office. She tells him she's having flashes and has a headache. Dr. Tom affirms this is what happens the first time you connect with a patient. Training is done, it's time to become a doctor. When the time is right, it just begins. Dr. Tom can't see the visions since this is Erica's patient. He talked to Dr. Naadiah his first time, and she said when the doctor is ready, the patient appears. Erica doesn't see a face or know who it is. Dr. Tom says the visions will increase in clarity and intensity until Erica witnesses her patient hitting rock bottom. He instructs her to step in and introduce herself and the therapy, and hope the patient will accept the offer. She can now whoosh like Dr. Tom, no limits. Dr. Tom asks her to take them somewhere and suggests starting with her office. In her new office, Erica says it's like someone went shopping in her subconscious, it's the perfect room. Dr. Tom asks if he should leave Erica alone to explore and think? She says probably a good idea, if I have any questions, I can still come and see you? Dr. Tom replies of course and returns to his office. At 50/50, Erica and Julianne meet Brent's dog Duchess. Dr. Tom comes in to 50/50 to see Erica and she asks: what is going on, you never get me like that. Did something happen? They return to his office, and Dr. Tom has a rocky start as he explains: I should have told you earlier, I made a decision, and before I tell you what it is, I need to explain some context. He has Erica stand and look at him, and she sees his life flash by. He asks: What did you see? Erica: I saw so much, felt what you're feeling. You're in love. So happy for you. Dr. Tom explains he can't do both - live life with Amanda and commit fully to this therapy. He tells her he's going to retire from work as a doctor so he can focus on living his life. Additionally, he has to say goodbye to time travel, to therapy, this office, and to Erica. "We start as patients, make a commitment to see it through to the end. When it comes we leave, and never look back. After I leave, we won't be permitted to see each other ever again." Erica struggles with this realization, and learns Dr. Naadiah or someone will step in to answer any questions. Dr. Tom sees Dr. Naadiah and tells her he can't leave, he's abandoning Erica and it's too familiar a feeling, like with Sarah. Dr. Naadiah: When the doctor is ready, the patient will appear. Erica is in her office crying. She sees more flashes and transports Adam to her office because she needs someone to talk to. It turns out Adam has already known for a few days as Dr. Tom was afraid Erica would take the news badly. Erica wants to ask Dr. Tom to wait just a little longer. Adam says we need to let him live his life. Erica tells Dr. Naadiah: I need to speak with Dr. Tom. Dr. Naadiah informs her they both arrived at the same conclusion, he wants to delay his retirement. Erica is relieved but Dr. Naadiah says: I want you to say you'll fix this. He made a choice. You're the one who's keeping him here. Here is your final lesson. Erica finds she's been transported to a hallway with doors. She opens a door and sees her, Leo, and Sam on Toronto Island. Leo appears in the hallway and asks: Remember that? He explains it's his life, from beginning to end, and everything in between. After the fire he woke up in this hallway and has been here ever since. Erica tells him that was 15 years ago, but Leo thinks it was days ago. He loves the place as the doors lead to a different day in his life. He asks Erica if she wants to be a kid again? They go through a door and they're kids. Sam is in a stroller. Erica is an adult again, watching sadly. She leaves. Leo says: That was incredible. Summer camp, bar mitzvah, etc. Are you hungry? We could go right now. Erica asks if this is what he does, goes back and relives different days of his life over and over? He says it's awesome. She asks if there is a way out? He doesn't want to leave. She asks about a door, and Leo doesn't know. It leads to the next thing, whatever it is. He wants her to forget about the door and tell him where she wants to go. Erica asks: Aren't you curious? Leo: I'm not at all. She tries to open the door and Leo shuts it. He asks: Why are you ruining this place? I'm trying to share it with you. Erica: It's not amazing, it's sad. I'm worried about you. You're not fine. This isn't a life. This is you holding onto something that's already over. Leo: Maybe you should go. Fine, then I'll go, and he disappears into a door. Erica tries to follow him and finds herself back with Dr. Naadiah. Distressed, she tells Dr. Naadiah that Leo is trapped. Dr. Naadiah says he's not trapped, he's free to leave whenever he wants. He's not resisting the end, he's resisting the beginning of what's on the other side of that door. He will walk through when he's ready. Erica: Leo is resisting moving on, and you want me to convince Dr. Tom, like Leo. They're different. Leo is stuck. Dr. Naadiah: Dr. Tom is on the cusp of something new. What happens when he doesn't go through, doesn't change? Erica: We stagnate. Dr. Naadiah: When we resist the change that needs to happen, we violate the natural order of life. There is no constant but change. Erica: Leo, he's resisting the beginning. And Dr. Tom and I are both in our own ways resisting the end. At 50/50 Julianne finds it challenging dealing with Duchess, and Brent, referring to their history, says you don't get to call all the shots. This is an opportunity for you to learn how to change. Erica is in her office. She goes to Dr. Tom's office and says: I said I wanted you to do what's right for you, but the truth is I never wanted this to end. Dr. Tom says he can put off his retirement and she says: No, you can't. You'll wait forever, I will never be ready for you to go. I'm going to miss you but I also know I'm going to be OK. He holds up her notebook: Erica Strange. Type A. Silly fingers. Cassidy Holland. Leo. Yom Kippur, Lozar. He gives her the notebook and says he had many patients, but none as special as her. An emotional Erica says she could cry forever. They hug, he leaves, and she watches as his office fades away to a blank slate. She leaves her office to meet Adam and Jenny in a prospective new home. Jenny is their realtor, and both Erica and Adam love it. At Goblins, Julianne reconciles with Brent. She takes Duchess out of a bag, now in a pink dress as she remarks that Duchess is like a doll, just furry. Late at night, Erica gets more flashes, is stunned as she finally sees the face of her patient, and watches her patient finally hits bottom. Dr. Erica walks into the hospital looking professional in a suit. She enters a room and says: Sarah Wexlar? So, what happened? Sarah: I OD'ed, on heroin. Nurse says I'm lucky to be alive. Dr. Erica: I agree with the nurse, you're more lucky than you realize. "In the middle of difficulty lies opportunity. Albert Einstein." I don't usually use quotes but it seemed appropriate here. Sarah asks if she is a doctor and she responds: I'm a therapist. Sarah: I don't need a therapist. Dr. Erica: Looks like you need something. Sarah: You don't know me. Dr. Erica: Your parents are Tom and Marjorie Wexlar, they're Type A, unhappy marriage, you ran away, started using heroin, robbed them blind, and ended up in jail. I also know you stopped dreaming when you stopped painting. You thought you'd never find your way back. But you can. I am someone who wants to help you, and Dr. Erica gives Sarah a business card and leaves. Leo is sitting in the hallway, looking at the door. He finally gets up, and walks through. Sarah looks at the card. Dr. Erica's voiceover: "Everything that has a beginning has an ending, just as every ending creates space for something new to begin. The wonder of a second chance. The miracle of new life. The joy of a new love. My name is Erica Strange, and today is the end of one chapter and the beginning of the rest of my life."